


Little Lexx

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Series: Currently on HIATUS [5]
Category: Lexx
Genre: 1 year post series end, Cryostasis, F/M, Little Lexx - Freeform, OFC(s) - Freeform, OMC(s) - Freeform, On Hiatus, Post Series, Xev and Stan searching for a new home, biomechanics, sentient ships, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: Xev and Stan have mourned the loss of Kai. A year has passed since his sacrifice, and they have been unable to find a new home. Without 790 it is difficult to locate life bearing planets.That is until they come across a vessel drifting in space. Unbeknownst to the crew of Little Lexx, this ship andher crew are the solution to all their problems. And maybe they will finally realize that they have been home all along.





	Little Lexx

It had been a rough year.

After they had lost Kai and 790, Stan and Xev had been searching for a new home, but every planet they had come across had been a busy in one way or another.

Some had been uninhabitable, others had been stripped bare by Lyekka and her sisters. And still others were just a bad choice all together. The second time they had barely escaped from a planet of cannibals had proven that.

After that the two had just about given up.

Their days had become monotonous. Eat, sleep, barely search for anotherplanet, both agree not to choose this one or that one. Repeat.

That was until Little Lexx, who wasn't like his parent, woke Stan to ask if it was safe to eat the thing they were flying toward.

Stan had already had to keep LL (that's what he and Xev had taken to calling him) from eating a satellite and two moons. It seemed the insect had no idea what he could and could not digest. So he had taken to asking Stan.

It was getting a bit tiring, but LL was just a baby. So Stan got up and headed for the bridge.

What he saw on the view screen was a curious looking ship. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Can I eat it, Captain?" LL asked almost hopefully.

"No Little Lexx, not just yet. I want to have a look first." Stan told him.

"Alright, Captain, I won't eat it." The bug seemed a bit disappointed.

Stan immediately when and woke Xev. Of course, she voted for taking a look. So they suited up and took off in the only Moth they had left.

When they approached what seemed to be an air lock, it opened, much like Little Lexx's orifice.

They flew into a docking bay like any regular ship.

It wasn't long before they were heading into the ship.

There was a door that had a hand print on the screen, but it opened as they approached without trying it. Stan and Xev exchanged a look. It was clear that they were thinking the same thing; possibly a trap.

But they hadn't seen anyone yet, so they kept going. They made it through the ship and all the way to the bridge. That's when they figured out why they hadn't seen anyone.

There was a cryopod control window open on the view screen, and across two of the  ten lockers was a timer blinking at 00:00. Under the timers was an error message flashing bright red.

"Stan there might be people still alive in those cryopods. I'm going to go have a look. You stay here and see if you can figure out how to open them." Xev told him.

"Xev I don't know if that's a good idea. They might be hostile." Stan tried to dissuade her. It didn't work.

"But they might be friendly. You never know." She smiled and took off in the direction of the cryochambers on the on-screen map.

Stan threw up his arms and waved her off, mumbling under his breath.

Xev made it to the cryochambers in a few minutes. It was clear why they had malfunctioned.

Someone had busted the door controls on the two chambers that had timers. There were several other occupied cryopods, but they hadn't been tampered with, and they hadn't been listed as having a timer.

Xev went over to one of the undamaged cryopods and examined it. The controls were fairly simple.

Xev scrolled through the list of commands and selected the 'Initiate Awakening Sequence' option. There was a hiss and then whirring. The girl inside started to stir. A few seconds later the door popped open and a woman stepped out.

She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants of some reflective material and a black three quarter sleeve shirt that was cut off just under her ribs. She was rather pretty with an oval face, pretty eyes with somewhat thick lashes and slightly pouty lips.

Her brown shoulder length hair was pulled back by some kind of headband. She was slightly shorter than Xev, and had large breasts, a narrow waist and wide, curvy hips that led to her curvy legs. She rubbed her blue eyes and spoke.

"Mornin' Cap. We almost to Fen--" she blinked at Xev standing there in shock. "You sure as hell aren't the Captain. Who are you?" 

"I'm Xev of B3K. We found your ship drifting in space. There was a timer on those two pods, but they've been damaged and aren't working." Xev told her, pointing to the damaged pods. The woman's eyes went to were she was directed. Her eyes widened.

"Oh shit! The Captain and Carnath!" She flew to the controls and started trying to fix it. Xev was practically forgotten.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. The woman was barely paying attention.

"Wake up Cass, I need her help. The cryos are still functional, it's just the control panel that's busted. They're still alive, but I need help getting them out." She shot off, fiddling with the panel. Xev looked into the other cryopods. She had no clue who it was that she needed to wake up.

"Excuse me, miss, but which one is Cass?" Xev asked. The woman finally stopped what she was doing and looked up at Xev.

"Oh, sorry. She's the one on the end there. She's the only other person who might be able to help me fix this and get Captain Seera out of here." Xev nodded and went to the pod indicated.

She selected the Awakening Sequence and stood back until the door opened with a hiss.

An unusual looking woman emerged. Her hair was bright white and hung down in a straight sheet down her back with two locks over her shoulders with copper colored beads holding them about two inches from her temples. Her skin was silvery color with undertones of blue in the light.

She was dressed in a long copper colored dress that had slits up the sides to the hip. Her arms were covered by a sheer blue bolero style jacket with sleeves down to her wrists that came to a point on the back of her hands. Her legs under her skirt were encased in a pair of tight pants in the same sheer blue as her jacket down to the ankle. On her feet were a pair of dark copper flat slippers.

She had a lovely face, straight nose, slightly pointed eyebrows, high cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, and full, plump lips that were tinted a darker silver. But what struck Xev the most was her iridescent blue eyes that seemed to glow. The woman, Cass, looked at Xev for a moment before her gaze went to the other Woman.

"Aeva, what seems to be the problem?" She asked in a bell-like voice.

"Seera and Carnath's cryos are damaged. They won't open. I need your help fixing them so we can get Cap and 'Nath out before the cryos shut down and kill them both." The one called Aeva answered.

The silver woman stepped forward to assist, going to a storage case beside the cryopods and pulling out a case of what Xev assumed were tools and taking them to her crew mate.

"I feel a familiar touch to this. I think Nami was the one who did this." She told Aeva.

Xev just stood there, not really sure what she should be doing.

"Xev, if you would please wake up the others? We need Xor and Raveth awake just in case Nami is still around." Aeva told her.

"I don't think there's anyone else here. Stan and I have been through most of the ship. We didn't find anyone else and everything is covered in dust." Xev told her.

"Dust? That shouldn't be possible." Cass turned to Xev. "Symphona wouldn't let that happen. Unless... She's in hibernation." She looked puzzled.

"Symphona? Who is that? Your robot or something?" Xev asked.

"Robot? Oh no, we don't have any of those. Our technology is far beyond simple robots. Symphona is the ship. She's a living thing. A Bioship." Cass explained.

"Aha!" Aeva cried as a pop and hiss were heard and the door to the pod opened. Yet another woman slumped out, moaning. She was dressed in some kind of armored corset top and black leather pants with armored boots up to her knees, and her deep black hair hung down her back in a thick braid all the way to her knees.

Her skin was an olive hue, and when her eyes opened they were the brightest green. She was very beautiful as well, her eyes were large and had an upward tilt at the outer corners with thick lashes, thin eyebrows, high cheekbones like Cass, and full Cupid's bow lips. Her face was heart shaped and she was built similarly to Xev, but with a lot more muscle.

Xev stepped forward to help lower the woman to the ground.

"Aeva, Cass, whas goin' on?" She slurred in a deep velvety voice.

"Sorry Cap, you're going to be a little out of it for a bit, we had to manually pull you from cryosleep. It seems Nami went rogue and smashed you and Carnath's cryo control panels. We gotta get him out next." Aeva explained.

"Alright, get me to the bridge and wake everyone else up. I have to go check on Sym."

She stated, becoming moreaware of her surroundings.

"Xev, can you help get her to the bridge? Cass and I need to get Carnath out of his pod." Aeva asked the love slave. Xev nodded and helped the captain to her feet. She tapped her comm open.

"Stan? Are you there?"

"I'm here Xev, what's going on? The cryopods are all opening up suddenly. Are you ok?"  He sounded a little afraid.

I'm alright Stan, heading your way with the captain of this ship. Explain when I get there." She tapped the comm off and concentrated on keeping the captain on her feet.

"Who was that?" The woman asked.

"My friend Stan. He's captain of the Little Lexx. We found your ship drifting in space and figured we'd come see if there was anyone on board. Guess it's lucky for you guys that we did." Xev explained. 

"Ah, yeah it would seem that it was lucky then. Thanks by the way, for helping us. I'm Seera, captain of Symphona." Seera told Xev. She was mostly walking under her own power now, but Xev didn't let her go in case she had a bout of weakness.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Seera. I'm Xev of B3K."

They rounded the corner and the bridge was in sight. Stan was standing at the entryway waiting.

* * *

 

"The damage isn't severe, but it is bad enough that she went into hibernation to heal." Seera was telling Aeva, who now stood beside her on the bridge. The rest of her crew were awake and going about their business on the Symphona.

The Symphona, as it had been explained to Stan and Xev, was a sentient ship like Little Lexx, but more advanced. Symphona had a personality and she responded to anyone that spoke to her, if she felt like it. She was also what Seera had called a Predator bioship. These were aggressive living battle ships bred for the defense of a planet called Karriott, which is were Seera and her crew had come from.

They had been enroute to a planet called Fenriis in a star system close by Karriott's own system. Fenriis was in the Norda system, which was within several billion light-years of Toppal, where Karriott and two other planets were located.

Seera, her second in command Carnath, and another of their crew, Xorllain, were from Fenriis.

Aeva was from Karriott, and Cass was from a planet called Lacuna, in the Toppal system. There were two other members of the crew, Raveth and Lorelei, who were from the last planet in the Toppal system, Idrina. Stan and Xev had yet to meet them, or Xorllain.

Carnath had already been to the bridge to check in with Seera before heading off to check the weapons systems for any signs of damage.

Carnath was a bit intimidating. He was tall, towering over Stan and Xev, and heavily muscled. He wore similar pants as Seera, the heavy black leather, with an armored chest plate instead of a shirt. He had striking features, and you could tell that he and Seera came from the same place, they shared the olive skin. Carnath had deep black hair down his back in two braids and his eyes were a striking amber color. His face was all chiseled masculinity, with a strong jaw with a little facial hair that was meticulously groomed, and the same strong cheekbones.

All in all he was a very handsome man, but it became very clear that he was off limits when he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Seera's before he kissed her.

If Xev had learned one thing on Earth, it was that interfering in the relationships of others was a big no-no and only lead to trouble. The whole Haley fiasco had only served to drive that lesson home. 

But there were other males aboard the ship. Maybe one of them was free and would be interested.

Xev's thoughts were called to a halt as Seera spoke.

"Symphona, systems online. Symbol, you awake?" She asked. The whole ship shuddered and several systems that had been dormant came back online and started up again.

"Yes Seera. I am awake. My side is sore though." The ship replied. 

"Can you tell me why that is Sym? Everyone was asleep and we need to know what happened in order to start healing you." Seera replied to the ship. Stan was starting to look more and more interested. The Symphona was replying like a human being, with a little attitude.

"I think it was an strange asteroid. Took a swipe at me, but I fired at it and knocked it off course. I hid on the nearest moon until it was gone." Symphona told her captain. Seera looked confused.

"Oh we know what that was, and it was no asteroid. It was an alien ship that was going through the this universe eating everything they came across. Our friend Kai died destroying it." Stan told Seera. 

"An alien vessel? Then I guess it's a good thing you took off Sym. Sounds like we would have been a light snack." Seera joked.

"I'd like to see them try. My  cannons are intact. I would have shown them not to mess with a class two Predator bioship." The ships feminine voice sniped. Seera laughed.

"I'm sure you would have, Baby Girl." Came a new voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see another man leaning against the door frame.

He was just as tall as Carnath, and just as heavily muscled. But this man had long blonde hair that was shaved on one side with dozens of tiny braids hanging down to his chest on the other side. There were several metal beads adorning random braids. He had the same olive skin and similar features to the other Fenriisi, they could have been brothers. The difference was that this man had fuller lips and his jaw was a bit narrower. He had no facial hair, and his eyes were wider and seemed to be sharper. They were also a stunning blue. He wore similar pants, only his had laces down the outside of both legs, and his boots ended at the ankle. His shirt was an open front leather vest with similar lacing at the sides.

"Xorllain, aren't you supposed to be on the cargo deck checking to see what all Nami took?" Seera asked. The smirk that had been riding his lips fell.

"Yeah. Seems he took almost a quarter of our food and medical supplies. Everything he could fit on his starjumper. Everything else he either ruined or dumped. Oh, and all the credits we had, he took those too. So we're broke." Xorllain reported.

"Son of a bitch. That greedy bastard." Seera swore.

"We, uh we have food on Little Lexx. If you need help we can do what we can to help." Stan said. Xev looked at him in shock. Usually she had to bully Stan into helping. Him helping of his own free will was rare.

He ignored her pointed look. Seera looked at him.

"I don't want to impose. Are you sure you can support seven more people? There's just the two of you and I wouldn't want to exhaust what supplies you have." Seera asked.

"Oh no, it's no problem, Little Lexx makes forus so we never run out. As long as he's fed anyway." He explained. Seera considered it for a few minutes.

"Before I accept, do you think you can take us back to Karriott? We need supplies and time for Symphona to heal before we can do anything else."

"Oh no problem, as long as you know the coordinates we can get there in no time." He told the other captain.

"Alright, then we'll take you up on your offer. Thank you." With that Seera turned back to the controls and began instructing Symphona to link to Little Lexx in order for the much larger bug ship to tow them back home.


End file.
